


As we lie here in our bed

by ArtanisNaanie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previous established consent, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtanisNaanie/pseuds/ArtanisNaanie
Summary: Jaskier’s awareness comes slowly, in fits and starts.There are lips on his nape, light, barely touching. Breath tickling along his hairline.It’s hot, under heavy blankets, and there’s a furnace against his back. He hums and falls asleep again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	As we lie here in our bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the prompt "Somnophilia" for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo.
> 
> I wanted to thank my beta Liz, my cheerleaders Naomi and Rosa, and particularly to the amazing Witcher fic writers Network and their agressive love <3 thank you so much!

Jaskier’s awareness comes slowly, in fits and starts. 

There are lips on his nape, light, barely touching. Breath tickling along his hairline. 

It’s hot, under heavy blankets, and there’s a furnace against his back. He hums and falls asleep again.

A tongue along the shell of his ear. A shiver down his spine. He goes under again before registering the hand on his waist.

Soft fingertips along his belly, too light, tickling, uncomfortable. He squirms against the warmth at his back. A cold nose along his neck. He furrows his brow, trying to resist the pull toward wakefulness. His hand goes onto the one moving on his belly, his flank, his hip, and he presses on it to feel it more, to prevent it from tickling. His mind and his body, still asleep, don’t like the tease. The hand under his resists, and there’s a slight chuckle next to his ear. He groans, pushes harder on the hand, pushes harder against Geralt behind him, the Witcher’s cock a long, hard line against his ass, and Geralt relents, pulling him closer, touching him firmer. He hums again and lets himself fall.

The next time he wakes it feels like seconds or hours later, he doesn’t know. Geralt is still nibbling and kissing and licking his nape, his neck, his ear. Every movement makes him shudder, goosebumps along his arms, the hair there catching with the sheet in a sensation so fine it shouldn’t register as overwhelming, except it does. Everything is overwhelming. Caught between sleep and wakefulness, sensations are weird and indistinct and precise at the same time, his body made of parts and whole all the same, and he feels as if Geralt’s touch is nowhere and everywhere at once. He rocks back against the wall of muscles and forward towards the hand that is stroking his skin just shy of his smallclothes, uncoordinated, mindless. A pinch to his nipple alerts him there’s another hand at play, but he doesn’t really care, twining his fingers with the first and pushing the fabric down, past his hips, and the hands towards his cock. Geralt must be losing patience too because he doesn’t resist. 

There’s a moan in the still silence of the dark room, and Jaskier presumes it’s his.

He leaves Geralt’s hand to its work, chasing it with the bumbly rock of his hips, and tries to fumble behind him, looking for Geralt’s dick; he can feel it against his ass, against the small of his back, but he wants… he wants. Precision is not his forte, right now. When his fingers close around him Geralt groans, his hand tightening around Jaskier’s dick, and Jaskier smiles into the pillow his face is smushed against.

He’s awake, now, more or less. Enough for the feelings to stop being just too much, too raw, and starting to make sense, to feel good all over, to want more. He’s too hot, he kicks the sheets and covers, the cold night air hitting him hard, making him shiver again. Geralt just keeps him close, strokes his cock, kisses his neck, teases his nipple, and Jaskier feels as if his world starts and ends in the embrace of his lover, nothing but cold empty beyond it. He lets go of Geralt’s cock and ungracefully turns on his stomach and then on his knees, wailing a little as Geralt lets go of him too, but the sharp intake of breath behind him is enough of a reward. He feels exposed, knowing the lack of light doesn’t hinder Geralt’s sight in the least, waiting as the Witcher takes in his form, his offering. The bed dips under him and two big hands come to frame his hips, caress his ass, thumbs sliding along his crack. His smallclothes are pushed lower, past his knees and over his feet, and he widens his legs, dipping his back, resting his torso against the mattress. He sighs. 

There’s something wet poking at his hole. He knows it’s probably still oily, still sloppy from the evening, but he appreciates a bit more of lubrication all the same. His right hand snakes under him, taking his cock in hand, stroking it slowly and too lightly, more an act of presence than actual relief, a point to focus on when Geralt’s dick starts to breach him. It stretches and stings a little, so he tightens his grip on his cock, moves down to fondle his balls, caresses the spot right behind them, and breathes. Geralt takes his time to bottom out, pushing steadily but slowly, letting him adjust to his girth, to the way his cock pulses inside and gets wider as well as deeper. Geralt’s hands stroke his back, his sides, his shoulders, not a piece of skin untouched, not a piece of Jaskier not on fire. Jaskier moans, muffled by the mattress, a thundering sound in the quiet of the night, when he feels Geralt's hips resting against his ass. They stay like that, unmoving, for what feels like an age , heavy breaths that sound like cries, until Jaskier starts to shift his hips, grasping at his cock again, and Geralt follows him, retreating and advancing like waves on the shore, building a tide in Jaskier’s loins that’s as inescapable as the sea. 

Outside, on the periphery of Jaskier’s conscience, a bird calls the end of the night. Inside, the bed creaks, bodies slap against each other quicker, Geralt groans low in his throat as Jaskier clenches around him, moving his pelvis looking for the best angle, and whines when he finds it. Geralt’s movements are steady, precise, unrelenting, and Jaskier just strips his cock faster, feeling the pleasure get higher, higher until the crest is unavoidable and he has nothing to do except let it happen, a muffled “Fill me!” shouted against the linens when his cock starts to spurt white on the sheets. He feels Geralt lose his rhythm, his hands tighten around his waist in a grip that he distantly hopes will leave marks, his dick jumping and widening against the walls of his body. When everything stops, when the night gets still again, Geralt shuffles them on their side, one against the other, still intertwined in the most intimate of ways, the Witcher’s softening cock still inside him. Exhaustion pulls at his eyelids and when Geralt says, low in his ear “Go back to sleep love, it’s still early”, Jaskier does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and feed your author!
> 
> Check out my other Witcher fics:
> 
> \- [A piper at the gates of dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411083/chapters/56107210); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated E, <9k. Geralt finds Jaskier one year and a half after the mountain.  
> \- the [Muse 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752481): Modern setting, from hook-up to lovers, rated E, Geralt wears kilts, angst with a happy ending. <20k  
> \- [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365418): 5k ficwip challenge, College/University, rated E, inspired by art, fluff, 5k  
> \- [In the kitchen of a keep in the mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910944/chapters/62970847): canon universe, found family, food as a love language, internal monologues, character study, rated T, 12k  
> \- [ There was only one bed and it was uncomfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283094): 5+1 Crack, rated E, 4k  
> \- [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579083); canon universe, porn without plot, rated E, 5k. Geralt walks in on Jaskier.. again.  
> \- [Of food, friendship and apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954674); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated G, 2k, not or pre slash. Food is a love language.  
> \- [Black in front of my eyes, bark against my back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616832): canon universe, porn without plot, outdoor, clothed sex, rated E, <1k  
> \- [Things that bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617060): pre canon universe, porn without plot, Eskel/Geralt, Kaer Morhen, rated E, <1k  
> \- [I quite like seeing you all tied up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617300): canon universe, porn without plot, Geraskier, soft bondage, rated E, <1k  
>   
> And you can come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ArtanisNaanie) too!


End file.
